Hey Neighbor
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: AU Shiro/Curtis: Shiro's cat sneaks into his neighbor's apartment. (Curtashi AU Month - Neighbors prompt)
1. Neighbors

HN

HN

HN

Black was usually well behaved.

Shiro's fur baby loved standing in a rain of water as he belted out pop songs in the shower. She even let Shiro put her in a kitty harness so they could go on walks together.

That's why he hadn't thought anything of her standing by as he walked to the sliding glass door of his apartment balcony.

"Sounds like Curtis' playing his keyboard," he smiled as he opened it, "wanna hear it better?"

This wasn't the first time he'd done this which is why he hadn't expected her to suddenly dart outside.

"Shit!"

He quickly followed her out. She was balanced on top of his railing.

"What are you -"

She hopped over to his neighbor's balcony. The very neighbor he may have a slight crush on. And the balcony door was open just a crack -

"Black. Don't do _dare_ -"

She glanced at him over her shoulder before she slipped through as if she didn't have any freaking bones.

His heart rate stuttered.

He could clearly hear the keyboard playing cut off followed by an exclamation of surprise, no doubt due to the appearance of his sleek black fur baby.

_"_Oh geez..."

He dragged his hand over his face. This wasn't how he wanted to officially meet him but...He walked back into his apartment and went out the door. He ran a quick hand through his silver bangs and knocked on his neighbor's door.

A tall, dark skinned, slate blue eyed man opened the door with a familiar black cat purring in his arms.

"Hey Cu- neighbor," Shiro quickly corrected. He hadn't officially been given his neighbor's name but rather had happened to catch a visitor say it. "I uh, see that you found my cat."

His neighbor's smile was very bright and friendly. If that didn't make butterflies flutter inside Shiro...

"More like your cat found me."

Black closed her eyes as Curtis ran a hand along her back. Her tail lazily flicked along his forearm in contentment.

_Lucky girl._

_"_Yeah. Sorry about that. She doesn't usually wander into strangers' homes."

"It's no problem. She's just friendly."

Curtis tried handing her over but the claws of her front paws caught the sleeve of his polo shirt.

"Crap." Shiro quickly stepped closer to help. "Maybe a little _too_ friendly."

Curtis laughed. "Maybe."

Shiro got a paw free but then she placed it back where it was before.

"No, we're not bothering this nice man anymore," Shiro softly huffed. He held onto her freed paw while freeing the other. She let out a loud protesting yowl as he pulled her into his arms. "Alright. Well I think we've bothered you -"

Black wiggled out of his arms. Shiro pinched the bridge of his scarred nose as she bolted into Curtis' apartment.

"Oh god. I am _so_ sorry. I'll get her if you don't mind."

Curtis pushed his door more open. "Go right ahead." He let Shiro in first. "You know, I'm baking salmon. I wonder if the smell is what's drawing her in."

Shiro looked around for his cat with a frown. "Maybe."

"Does she like salmon?"

Shiro shrugged as he crouched down to look under the coffee table.

"She likes any fish."

"...And you?"

Shiro froze for a second with his head under the dining table. _Is he- _Shiro pulled his head out too quickly, causing him to bump it hard.

"Ah!"

"Oh shoot." Curtis made a sympathetic wince. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It just stings a little."

"I have an ice pack if you -"

"I really don't want to bother you anymore than I already am."

"You're not bothering me. At all." Pause. "I've actually been meaning to talk with you." Curtis gave him a small smile. "But that was clumsy huh? I should have waited to ask you for dinner."

"...I actually wanted to ask you out too."

"Oh."

The duo shared a smile.

"I'm Shiro, by the way. And my misbehaving fur child's Black."

"Curtis."

They shook hands. Neither one minded that they lingered longer than what a polite handshake should be.

"I really like salmon."

"I really like you," Curtis blurted out then quickly added, "you to sit. I'll get that ice pack."

"Sure," Shiro chuckled.

When he sat down Black meowed. Shiro pulled one of the cushions off and saw her wedged in the couch, like a proper cat does.

"You're getting all the catnip you want," he whispered. "But _don't_ do this again."

She purred as Shiro rubbed her chin.

HN

HN

HN

AN: Thank goodness for cats. ;)


	2. Disney

AN: For the Disney AU prompt but lol the Disney part isn't until the end. XD

CS

CS

CS

They were dating exclusively.

But seeing as Black was Shiro's fur baby most outings included the cat as well. Which, given how well behaved she was most of the time it wasn't a problem. There were several cat friendly cafes and activities to do Curtis didn't have a problem planning with Black in mind.

For some outings though Shiro did get a sitter. He loved Black but he needed some quality alone time with Curtis too. The man was kind, smart, and had a smile that just made him feel more positive about life.

That he was also a sweet kisser was a plus.

Shiro half closed his eyes as Curtis shifted on the couch so he could kiss him fully. It was a _really_ big plus. Shiro wasn't gonna lie about that. Not when Curtis' hands were cradling his face so gently yet securely that Shiro just leaned into it full heartedly.

Shiro hummed out a pleased sound as Curtis angled his mouth. He pulled Curtis in as close as he could just as he parted his lips. Curtis pulled away a little.

"Was that too much?" Shiro loosened his hold.

"Not at all." Curtis smiled. "Just checking with you."

"Oh I'm good."

"So am I."

"Well in that case," Shiro grinned.

He kissed Curtis harder. Their teeth bumped making them chuckle. _Dial it back Takashi, _Shiro mentally scolded.

But it was difficult to keep that in mind when Curtis was matching his not-so-chaste kiss with his own steadily growing intensity. They went almost fully opened mouth faster than he could have anticipated. Shiro pushed Curtis down on the couch with no resistance.

This…oh, this was _good_.

"Meow."

Shiro ignored it. Black was taking a cat nap on his bed but she woke up sooner than he had anticipated. She still sounded like she was in his room though.

Curtis' kisses traveled along his jaw. He smiled at that and pushed his dark brown bangs back into their normal position.

"Keep that up and I might fully like you."

Curtis laughed at the joke. "So what, you're only halfway there?"

"Eh, about."

"Guess I need to fix that."

"Maybe."

Curtis lifted his head up for a quick kiss. Shiro followed him back down.

"Meow!"

"Shit!"

Shiro jumped a little upon seeing her right by the couch. Her tail lazily swished as she watched them making out. _Ok. This is new. And kind of weird._

"You ok Shiro?"

"Ah yeah just - Black's here."

"I thought I heard her. Hey there." Curtis reached over to scratch her chin. She purred into it. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Damn. I don't know how you can get her to purr so fast."

"I have good hands."

Shiro wagged his brows. "I'm starting to see that."

Curtis' face was already a little red from kissing. Shiro's comment made it more evident but there was something endearing about the way Curtis was blushing but still unabashedly giving him that lazy grin.

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet."

Shiro let out a low groan as he went back to kissing him. He grunted as claws were prickling his back.

"Wha- Black!"

She clawed at his shirt so it'd bundle just right before she curled up into a ball.

"Is she on your back?"

"Yeah." Shiro groaned as he dropped his face into a cushion. "Shit. Sorry, I thought she'd sleep for at least an hour."

"It's alright."

Shiro gave him a deadpanned look.

"Well, it's not _ideal_," Curtis admitted. "But not the worst thing to happen."

"Kind of changes our plans."

"Did we have plans?" Curtis lightly twirled some silver hair on the back of Shiro's head. "This felt more of a spur of the moment thing."

"Well, yeah _this_ part was. But in _general_ I just wanted more alone time with you."

Curtis smiled. "You're very cute when you pout."

"Hey-"

Curtis cut him off with a slow kiss. Shiro sighed when he pulled away. Making out with a cat on your back was definitely a mood killer.

"We can watch a movie instead."

"Sure. Let me just…" Shiro reached backwards for Black. "Move her- ow!"

She hissed, her paw up in case he tried again.

"Bad kitty!" He sighed. "I can lift up and you can slip out."

"Or I could just stay. And we spoon."

"We could," Shiro smiled. "Let me just reach out for the remote- ah crap. I have a Disney in there. Is that fine?"

"Which one?"

"…The Aristocats."

Curtis laughed.

"It's Black's favorite besides The Lion King."

"You are utterly sweet," Curtis chuckled. "Are you sure you're real?"

"Funny," Shiro smiled softly. "That's what I think about you."

They leaned their foreheads together.

"I'm getting a sitter next time," Shiro promised."

"Sounds like a plan."

Black opened her eyes when she recognized the movie but stayed on Shiro's back.

CS

CS

CS

AN: It's official - Shiro spoils Black and Curtis thinks it's cute. :3


	3. Superhero

AN: Veterinarian Curtis puts his skills to use. (curtashi month prompt: Superhero)

HN

HN

HN

"I'm sorry," Shiro apologized again as he led Curtis into his bedroom. "I know you just got back from the clinic but she's not looking so great."

Curtis was indeed tired but he gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

"It's no problem at all." He put his emergency vet bag on the bed. "I went to veterinary school because I care about animals."

There was a sneeze and a pitiful yowl.

Black's kitty bed was on Shiro's bed for Curtis' convenience. Whenever Curtis came over she'd usually perk her head up and immediately come to him to be held. Now was not the case. She kept her eyes closed and her head down on the soft fabric of her bed.

"She looks bad," Shiro mumbled.

Curtis had his stethoscope out as he listened to her breathing.

"Has she been in contact with other cats?"

"Maybe. She darted off somewhere last week but came right back. She caught something didn't she?" Shiro ran a hand through his silver bangs. "I should be more careful letting her out like that. Damn it."

"Perhaps. But don't beat yourself up so much. You take very good care of Black."

"Not that good if she's sick." Shiro slumped onto the bed. "She takes better care of me than I her. Did I tell you how I got her?" He lightly rubbed her head. She didn't lean into it. "I was on my way to get a therapy dog but I found her instead. She was so _little_ \- she fit completely in the palm of my hand." His eyes were watery. "Someone just left her in a shoebox next to a dumpster like she was broken. Worthless-" His voice trembled, "Curt, if something happens to her -"

"Oh Shiro," Curtis scooted over to embrace him. Shiro dropped his forehead onto his shoulder. He rubbed his back soothingly. "She's going to be ok, you hear me?"

"Promise?" Shiro whispered.

Curtis withheld a chuckle. "Yeah. Colds are treatable."

"She has a cold?" Shiro lifted his head up. "Cats get those?"

"it's pretty common and very contagious so if she was around a cat that had it that's probably where she got it from."

Shiro looked at Black in a new light. There was some crustiness in the corners of her eyes and her nose was leaking.

"Oh shit. Black has a _cold_."

Curtis sanitized his gear with a wipe before tucking it away. "She'll be lethargic for a while so best to let her sleep it off."

Shiro stood up with him. And pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks Curtis."

"just doing my job."

Shiro held him tighter. Curtis put his arms around him and squeezed.

"Make sure you get some rest too. Doctor's orders."

Shiro smiled. "My hero."

HN

HN

HN

AN: Somebody order some fluff? :3


End file.
